cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrow of Chiron
* The Templar Knights |forumurl = http://z10.invisionfree.com/Arrow_of_Chiron/index.php?act=idx |joinurl = http://z10.invisionfree.com/Arrow_of_Chiron/index.php?act=idx |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/AOC |ircchannel = #AOC |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = March 21, 2009 |totalnations = 15 |activenations = 8 |percentactive = 53% |totalstrength = 306,881 |avgstrength = 20,459 |totalnukes =69 |score = 1.19 }} Announcements *How's It Feel To Wake Up and Be the Ish?, Declaration of Existence *MA and AoC Have Something To Say (Bears and Ponies Pact Protectorate) *Maroon Economic Pact announced *Argent-AoC PIAT *AOC-TTK ODP Preamble Arrow of Chiron (AoC) has been inaugurated in the spirit of growth, knowledge, and community. AoC recognizes that our greatness is not measured by the immensity of our largest nation but by the potential of our smallest member, and we strive to create an atmosphere that allows for them to flourish. Like the centaur Chiron, we vow to sacrifice and give of ourselves for the betterment of our whole community. Article I: Goals & Philosophies Section 1 AoC aims to provide a safe, welcoming environment for new and old players alike to come together, share knowledge, and grow. Section 2 Valuing education, AoC will ensure that each member attains a basic knowledge of Cyber Nations game play and will provide any and all resources necessary to ensure further education. Section 3 AoC will bring its extraordinary swagger to the Maroon sphere and collaborate with its neighbors in continuing to foster Maroon's unity. Section 4: AoC hopes to bring financial stability to ourselves, our friends, and Planet Bob as a whole by offering our financial services in the forms of aid, loans, tech deals and in expertise when requested. Article II: Government Section 1: Charis The Charis is the leader of AoC and as such has final say on all decisions regarding the alliance. The Charis remains in this role for life or until he/she chooses to step down. The Charis is advised by the Council of Muses and by his/her Consort. While ths Charis is under no obligation to listen to this advice, it is most recommended. In the event that the Charis and Consort positions are vacant at the same time, then the Council of Muses shall elect a new Charis by majority vote. Section 2: Consort The Consort is the Charis' 2nd within the alliance. He/She does not hold the power of the Charis, but may in the Charis' absence make decisions on his/her behalf. In matters of Foreign Affairs or Military Action, the Consort must have majority support from the Council of Muses, currently defined as 3/5 Muses. The Consort shall be the one to take over the role of Charis should it ever become vacant. He/She shall then appoint a new Consort. The Charis is not required to have a Consort. Section 3: Council of Muses Muse of Battle: Appointed by the Charis, is responsible for the security and defense of AoC, the organisation of the military and can authorise attacks when necessary against rogues/ghosts and other misc targets. Muse of Hospitality: Appointed by the Charis, their duties are to welcome foreign ambassadors to our forums and make them feel at home, to organise our ambassadors to other forums and to help maintain good relationships with other alliances. Muse of Knowledge: Elected by the people of AoC, this muses role is to run the academy for our new members, create and maintain game guides for nations of all sizes and to conduct nation audits to help nations reach their maximum potential Muse of Wealth: Appointed by the Chiras, is responsible for organising aid programs for the alliance, help members who are having difficulty finding trades, organise a self-service tech area for our members and to generally encourage in alliance money transfers. Muse of the People: Elected by the people of AoC, this role is one of the more diverse within the alliance, the MotP oversees the recruitment efforts of our alliance, appoints and oversees the approval committee, deals with violations of our charter or laws and organises communication of important messages to the members of AoC. Article III: Membership Section 1: Admission To apply for membership a nation must not be in any wars, be a member of another alliance, or have an unsuitable nation/ruler name, nation bio, or any other customisable field. Assuming all of these criteria are met, the nation ruler fills in the application form correctly and the nation does not owe a large amount of money/tech to any individual or alliance then they will be given fair consideration for membership. Section 2: Member Rights Every member of AoC can expect to be granted full protection by the alliance as long as they follow the Charter and any other legal documents. Every member of AoC will be treated with respect and will be given the best chance possible to advance both within the alliance but also within CN in general. Section 3: Expulsion Under some circumstances it may become necessary to remove a member from AoC, this decision is not taken lightly and should be the last resort to deal with a problem. The MotP, as part of their duties in upholding the laws of AoC, is granted the power to recommend members for expulsion, this recommendation must be approved by the Charis before it is enacted. In very extreme circumstances the Charis may choose to expel a member without the recommendation of the MotP. Article IV: Diplomatic Policy Section 1: Codex de Ethos In order to take advantage of our services, an alliance will need to sign the Codex de Ethos. This document will outline both our responsibilities to you and yours to us. A request to become a signatory will not automatically qualify you as one. Once you are a signatory, you will remain so until either yourself or AoC feels that it is no longer necessary. Article V: Amendments The Charis can amend this document at any time and at his/her discretion. Signed, *Charis, Mila "PYT" Amo *Muse of Hospitality, Malkav the Madman *Muse of Battle, Tilton53 "The Destroyer" *Muse of the People, Robby619 "Extraordinary Swagger"